Chinese Delivered For LionsChild
by Ai-Suzaku
Summary: Ever not want to cook, and just decide to order in? Heero and Duo get that way a lot, but it's nothing to do with laziness.


**Title:** Chinese Delivered**  
>Dedicated:<strong> LionsChild**  
>Author:<strong> The Phoenix**  
>Rating:<strong> PG-13**  
>Pairings:<strong> Well, Wu Fei is in it. ^_^**  
>Warnings:<strong> Language (mostly Duo), intimate moments, and whatever else pops up in it. Possible OOC for the boys. XD**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Do you know what I would give for Wu Fei to be mine, or any of the boys really?

**Summary/Notes:** Ever not want to cook, and just decide to order in? Heero and Duo get that way a lot, but it's nothing to do with laziness.

**/ scene change**

* * *

><p>"Heero!.. I'm hungry!" Duo called out from where he sat, well lay. His legs were over the back of the chair, his head hanging off the seat, and his arms were held out straight ahead towards the TV. He held a game controller and was attempting, and succeeding, to play a game upside down. "Let's get something to eat!"<p>

"First.. stop yelling... and second, flip over, your face is turning bright red and you're going to have a horrible headache." Heero said as he came into the living room. He moved to sit on the arm of the chair and watched Duo. "What would you like to get? We can order in, or go out to eat."

"Can we order in? We can call that Chinese place with the cute delivery boy." Duo joked as he pause his game and dropped his legs over the other chair arm and lifted his head up to drop it in Heero's lap. He grinned up at the other boy when Heero mock glared down at him. "Come on, you like to drool over him just as much as I do.."

"Fine... but on one condition.. You don't hit on him this time.." He smirked when Duo gave him a sad look. Chuckling, he shook his head no. He couldn't help but lean down for a quick kiss. "It's expected from you... It's my turn..."

"Aw, but.. Heero.. come on... It would be weird for me not to hit on him... I mean it's not fair to stop me from being me.." Duo pouted and sat up. With a false whimper, he looked up at Heero with a cute puppy-dog look. "Please?"

"No.. It's my turn.. You can hit on him if things work out in our favor." Heero leaned in and gave Duo another kiss, this one deeper. Pulling back, he chuckled and got up to go call and order the food.

"Huh? Heero? What are you going to do?" Duo called out, confused about what Heero might be planning. Sighing, he had no reason to question the Japanese boy really, his plans usually worked and were for both of them.

/

By the time the food got there, Duo and Heero had cuddled up on the couch and started watching a very... intimate movie. Duo had nearly forgotten to be hungry, to busy wanting to enact the movie with Heero. He nuzzled against the slightly shorter boy, trying to get him to react and be interested in playing around. Then a knock came on the door and Heero stood up, ignoring Duo's whimper.

"Forty-two minutes... He's earlier than normal..." Heero went to the door, grabbing his card off the side table. "You coming, Duo?"

"Well.. I want to." Duo smirked when Heero rolled his eyes. Hopping up, he followed Heero to the door. Opening it, he couldn't help but smile at the delivery boy, whose name they learned is Wu Fei.

"Hey.. Thanks for delivering, I know it's near the end of your shift." Heero said, even as he looked over the boy. Today he wore form fitting blue jeans and a red tank top, as well as thick black combat boots. Duo was in awe at the site and could only stare, while Heero just smirked.

"It's okay.. I went ahead and clocked out so I don't have to go back to the shop, since I live near here." Wu Fei glanced to Duo and blushed a bit, then looked back to Heero. "I am pretty sure I got your orders right, I was surprised when you ordered more than usual."

"Yes, well.. We were kind of expecting to have a guest." Heero leaned against the door-frame, and looked Wu Fei up and down. "So.. Are you going out or something?"

"Err, no.. I'm just heading home after this." Wu Fei blinked, not understanding what Heero was pointing at. He then seemed to realize he was still holding the food. "Oh, yeah.. Your food."

"Wu Fei.. Would you like to stay for dinner? We got your favorite." Heero smirked as Wu Fei just stared for a second. A small chuckle escaped him as he took the back of food. "Well, favorite _Chinese_ food.."

"Yeah, we would enjoy it if you joined us..." Duo smiled and reached out to take hold of Wu Fei's hand. Pulling him inside he didn't want to give Wu Fei the chance to say no. He wasn't sure what Heero had planned, but he would take what he could.

"Oh.. Uh.. This is awkward.." Wu Fei blushed and looked away for a second, tensing a little when Heero closed the door behind him. Smiling shyly, he glanced between the other two. "Thank you, I would greatly enjoy spending dinner with the both of you."

Duo grinned as Wu Fei kicked off his boots and Heero took the food to the dining room table. He smirked when he noticed that Wu Fei's hair tie was a little looser than usual. "You seem so lax compared to when you're working."

"Yes, you do.. I was surprised to see someone as specific as you to appear the way you are right now." Heero smirked as he started pulling the food containers from the bag and setting them out on the plates that he had set there when he had called for the food.

"Oh.. I did not realize I looked so different.." Wu Fei huffed a little, not sure where they got the idea that they could comment on his state of appearance.

"Didn't say it wasn't nice." Duo grinned and led Wu Fei to a seat and motioned him to sit. When Wu Fei finally sat, Duo moved to sit in his own seat, where Heero was currently placing a serving of sweet and sour chicken on his plate. "Arigato, my Tenshi..."(1)

"Dô itashimashite, Duo.."(2) Heero gave a small smile before looking to Wu Fei. "Would you like some? If I remember correctly, you've mentioned that you like this kind."

"Oh.. uhm.. Xie Xie... I still am a little uncertain as to why you've invited me in..."(3) Wu Fei sighed and looked down to his folded hands set in his lap. He then smiled playfully, something that made Heero pause in placing a serving on Wu Fei's plate. "Though I do appreciate it, otherwise I would have eaten alone."

"Aww man, eating dinner alone sucks... I haven't done that in about three years I think... Since Heero and I started dating." Duo grinned. He smiled when Heero nodded and Wu Fei blushed.

"If you normally have to eat alone, you could always come here." Heero cast Duo a smirk when he was sure that Wu Fei couldn't see. "We would love the company."

Wu Fei decided to not answer, he just watched the two of them. He averted his eyes shyly when Heero kissed Duo then sat. He had the urge to run from the house, fear making his skin tingle. He had the sudden worry that Heero was trying to establish territory. It made him feel a bit jumpy.

"Wu Fei... Can I call you Fei?... Fei... I am sorry... We really do want you to feel free to come over for dinner... but I can't say that is all our invite is for.." Duo had seen how tense Wu Fei had gotten, and felt bad. Licking his lips, he smiled sweetly. "You can say it was a bad attempt at seducing you..."

"A ruined attempt, now." Heero muttered, but then nodded. He brushed a hand through messy brown bangs. He finished serving out the chicken, rice, and stir fried vegetables. When Wu Fei still stayed quiet, Heero glanced to Duo, seeing worry that matched his own. "I am sorry if we've made you uncomfortable."

"Oh, no.." Wu Fei looked at Heero, a happy smile taking over his lips. He had to stop himself from happily laughing, effectively making the other two teens curious. He brushed a loose strand behind his ear before looking to Duo. "Well.. I will say it was a bad attempt.. but not completely unwelcomed."

"Well fuck... you had me worried." Duo smirked as he reached out for his fortune cookie, which earned him a smack from Heero. Wincing, he pulled his hand back. "Damn, here I was feeling lucky.. Come on, I want my cookie."

"Dinner before treats... You know that." Heero gave him a pointed look, and then he smiled at Wu Fei. "You are always welcomed, but expect to be hit on when you are in our sights."

The three spent a nice long meal together, slowly eating and chatting. Duo and Heero learned some things of the Chinese boy that they were actually relatively surprised to find out. He was a virgin, but mostly because he was a scholar. Duo, of course, had to ask about the meaning of Wu Fei being a scholar, which they learned was because he was proving to his ex-fiancé that being a warrior was not everything.

Wu Fei went home after the long dinner, but had promised to stop by soon to actually spend time with them to get to know them. Duo spent the rest of the night complaining that they were going to have to go through the dating process before they'd get to bed Wu Fei, only to which Heero shut him up with a good romp.

/

It had been what Duo called seven dates, nearly three weeks, before the American was fed up with waiting. He pouted and whined to Heero every chance he got, saying they needed to step it up and get Wu Fei willing before he jumped the poor boy. He definitely did not want to undo all that they had done just because he was impatient.

Heero laughed and actually agreed with the braided teen. He was craving some Chinese and it had nothing to do with food. He decided to take into account something Wu Fei had mentioned before. He hated girls for one major thing. When they wanted something, they played around it, rather than coming right out and saying it. So the Japanese boy went into the kitchen, away from Duo, and made the call to Wu Fei, mentioning their desires.

That evening, after his shift ended, Wu Fei appeared on their doorstep. What made them nervous was the agitated look on his face. Duo led him to the couch and Heero went to get him a cup of tea, hoping Duo didn't say anything to anger the Chinese teen any. He came back to find Wu Fei sitting on the sofa with Duo sitting quietly in front of him on his knees.

"Wu Fei… What is wrong?" Duo sounded worried and uncertain. Heero moved to sit next to Wu Fei and held out the tea, which was accepted with a small nod of appreciation. Duo's hands moved to rest on the smaller teen's knees. "You can talk to us…"

"I am aggravated at the both of you." Duo flinched and Heero gave him a look to quiet any comment the braided teen could think of. Wu Fei took a sip of the tea, his shoulders relaxing as he enjoyed the sweet tea. "I mentioned before that I hate people who play around and try to make things into a game… Just be honest with me.. No matter what it is you want."

"Okay… Fei… I really want to jump you and have some good shagging…" Duo smirked confidently when the Chinese teen blushed brightly. If Wu Fei wanted to know, then Duo would be straight forward with him.

"Well… Uh… Thank you, was that so hard to come out and say?" Wu Fei glanced between the other two teens as he sipped his tea. Taking a calming breath, he lowered the cup to rest between his hands in his lap. "Now… Be honest, why and for-"

"For as long as you'll stay… As for why, we really want to be with you…" Heero smiled at the shock on Wu Fei's face. "You compliment us well. You keep Duo from being too bored, and you are great company for me. Just the two of us, it can get troublesome…"

"Oh." Wu Fei smiled shyly as he looked to his cup of tea again. He was about to bring it up for a sip when hands cupped his cheeks and turned him to face Heero. Before he realized what was happening, the Japanese youth's lips were against his and he couldn't, and didn't want to, fight the happiness it caused.

"Hey… No fair… I wanted the first kiss. Heero, you thief." Duo pouted from his spot on the floor. Never the less, he took the cup from Wu Fei so the tea didn't spill. When he turned back from setting it on the coffee table behind him, Heero had released Wu Fei's kiss swollen lips. That was the only sign he need that it was his turn.

Duo's kiss was less searching and cautious than Heero's. It made Wu Fei gasp, which gave Duo exactly what he wanted. Soon the three disappeared into the master bedroom of the little home. That was the last of the three teens that the little cup of tea saw that night. It had to wait for morning before Wu Fei came out and dumped the tea and washed the cup.

* * *

><p>This is for you LionsChild. I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it. I am sorry it took me so long to finish and post, but my old computer went on the fritz and I couldn't fix it. Luckily I back everything up on memory chips and stuff… Now I got my new laptop, and it works BEAUTIFULLY, lol. I will be updating a lot more now.<p> 


End file.
